This type of conventional light emitting device is integrally molded with lead frames corresponding to each electrode and resin. This is proposed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of an essential part for explaining a light emitting device that is an example of a conventional light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In FIG. 6, a conventional light emitting device 100 comprises a metallic lead frame 101, a light emitting element 102, reflective resin material 103, and lens resin material 104. The metallic lead frame 101 is divided into a semiconductor light emitting element mounting section 106 and a metal wire connection section 107 by a slit 105. The metallic lead frame 101 is provided with a semiconductor light emitting element mounting region 108 for mounting the light emitting element 102, and a recess section 109 is provided around the semiconductor light emitting element mounting region 108 so as to surround the semiconductor light emitting element mounting region 108. A silver plating 111 is formed, among the entire mounting surface of the light emitting element 102 on the metallic lead frame 101, on a bonding region where the light emitting element 102 and a metal wire 110 are electrically connected.
The recess section 109 is formed on the side of a surface for mounting the light emitting element 102 of the metallic lead frame 101, and a reflective body 112 is formed such that the edge section thereof is positioned by a formation region of the recess section 109. Next, the light emitting element 102 is mounted and the light emitting element 102 is covered by using a transfer molding technique to fill a region surrounded by the reflective body 112 with lens resin material 104.
The light emitting element 102 is, for example, an LED chip, and is mounted on the semiconductor light emitting element mounting region 108 with electrically conductive adhesive material 113 interposed therebetween.
FIG. 7 is a plane view of a side-view type surface-mount light emitting diode as a conventional light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
In FIG. 7, in a conventional light emitting device 200, a recess section 203 that constitutes an opening section where light emitting elements 202 (202R, 202G, 202B) are arranged is formed on a light emitting surface, which is a side surface of a package 201. In the recess section 203, the light emitting elements 202 are arranged. The light emitting elements 202 are comprised of a red light emitting element 202R, a blue light emitting element 2028, and a green light emitting element 202G. Each light emitting element 202 (202R, 202G, 202B) is arranged in a line in the longitudinal direction of the bottom surface of the recess section 203 of the package 201.
Furthermore, silver-plated metallic member region 204 where the light emitting elements 202 (202R, 202G, 202B) are mounted is arranged on the bottom surface of the recess section 203 of the package 201. Further, on one side of the package 201 in the longitudinal direction, a plurality of extraction electrodes 206 made of silver-plated copper plate patterns, which connects an electrode (not shown) of the light emitting element 202 by an electrically conductive wire 205, are arranged while being spaced apart by a resin section 207 with a convex shape with, for example, a height of about 10 micrometers and a width of about 90 micrometers. Further, in the recess section 203, the resin section 207 with a convex shape for spacing apart the metallic member region 204 into multiple regions, covering resin 208 formed on the metallic member region 204, and sealing resin (not shown due to being a transparent resin) covering the metallic member region 204 are arranged additionally. The resin section 207 with a convex shape and the covering resin 208 are in contact with the sealing resin. Further, the resin with a convex shape is not formed below the wire 205 that electrically connects the light emitting element 202 and the extraction electrode 206 (section indicated by an arrow 209). Furthermore, resin 210 of the package 201 is exposed at the bottom surface of the recess section 203 of the package 201.
The resin constituting the package 201 and the covering resin 208 are the same material, and the covering resin 208 and the sealing resin are the same resin material. Further, on the inside of sloping surfaces of the recess section 203 of the package 201, mirror plane processing is applied by mirror plane plating with aluminum or silver.
The covering resin 208 is formed to the vicinity of the light emitting element 202 to cover the extraction electrodes 204 and 206 from the bottom section of the sloping surface in the longitudinal direction, and is extended to be formed as a single entity to cover metallic sections (such as the electrodes section) from the bottom surface of the recess section 203 of the package 201.
The surface mount type package 201 is formed by the following: after punching out a silver-plated copper plate containing steel with a die to pattern a metal section having a desired shape, the top and bottom of the metal plate is sandwiched by a metal mold that is then infused with polyphthalamide (PPA) and hardened to integrally mold the extraction electrodes 204 and 206 and the hardened resin.